Only You (And You Alone)
"Only You (And You Alone)" by The Platters (covered by Love Letter in the game) is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancers P1 is a female blue alien with pink strands on her head, a yellow crop top and skirt, yellow sock and black wedges. P2 is a white astronaut with yellow stripes and a pink triangle on his suit. Background The background is in space with the dancers on a flying broken part of a satellite. Some random things float around, those things being bubblegum pieces, wrenches, a radio, a bottle with a binary code on it, and a sign with "Them" and "Us" on it ("them" referring to Earth and "us" referring to the aliens). Gold Moves *Gold Move 1 for P1: Fall into P2's arms. *Gold Move 1 for P2: Fall into P1's arms. *Gold Move 2 for P2: Slowly bring both hands down. *Gold Move 2 for P1: Make a semi-circle with both arms. Only You (And You Alone) - Gold Move 1 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Only You (And You Alone) - Gold Move 1 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Only You (And You Alone) - Gold Move 2 (P1).png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Only You (And You Alone) - Gold Move 2 (P2).png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Trivia *There's a note with a binary code on it in a bottle floating around. The binary code is "0110001" which translates into "49". * In the dance for Best Song Ever the astronaut can be seen at the end meaning that they are set near the same place. *Ubisoft removed this video on June 10th because they accidentally used the original version of the song in their gameplay first:first video uploaded: http://youtu.be/NWuwPzv_8p4,final version: http://youtu.be/M24mf3ts2xY **In the second gameplay the name was changed in Only You. *This is the fifth oldest song in the Just Dance series, being under Iko Iko by 1 year, Down By The Riverside by 27 years, Mugsy Baloney by 30 years, and Hungarian Dance No. 5 by 74 years. *This is the second Love Letter song on the series. The first being Why Oh Why from Just Dance 2. *Just Dance republished the gameplay but it is sung by Love Letter instead. *Even whenever the gameplay was sung by the Platters, the title still said Love Letter. *This song might have (if not does), the lowest BPM in Just Dance history with a BPM of 77. * The dancers appear in a movie poster in the background of Ain't No Mountain High Enough. Gallery Only_You_JD2015.jpg JD2015 art COACH ONLYYOU black e3 140609 4pm 1402149585.jpg Only_You_And_You_Alone.jpg|Only You (And You Alone) onlyyoubg.jpg|Background Best only you.png|Its Appearance in Best Song Ever Videos File:The Platters - Only You (And You Alone) Original Version on Federal 1955 File:Just Dance 2015 - Only You (And You Alone) - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:50's Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with slow dances